


Charmed and Hawaiian

by HumanHeartbeat



Category: Charmed, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adam-The demonic husband of Kono, Catherine-Premonition & Levitation, Chin-A Zen Master, Danny-Molecular Immobilization & Molecular Combustion, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Grace-A Whitelighter-Witch, Humor, Kamekona-An old Sorcerer, Kono-Telekinesis & Astral Projection, Lou-The cop who's covering the Charmed Ones, M/M, Max-The Firestarter, Steve-A Whitelighter, The Hawaiian Charmed Ones, Trapped in a Dream in Chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanHeartbeat/pseuds/HumanHeartbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny spot Grace watching an horror T.V show (or so he thought) he previously forbidden her to watch! But Grace tries to justify herself by making a really good analysis of the show but Danny found himself trapped into it!<br/>Not a crossover, just having some fun!<br/>McDanno and other pairings to see ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed and Hawaiian

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Today I decided to make a story on two T.V shows I absolutly love and to have fun with it! So here is this story, this isn't just an OC there will be two parts and it's not a crossover! I hope you will enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the two T.V shows, just having fun with it

Grace Williams was coming back home from a really long and exhausting day at school today. She had classes until late in the afternoon plus a one hour cheerleaders training where her coach was really demanding on all her team, so yes she was delighted to come back home today espacially because she knew it was Thursday and on Thursday it was her Danno who came pick her up at school and sometimes he was coming with Steve but this time he was alone and she pratically threw herself in her father's arms before jumping in the Camaro. She talked with her father about how exhausting was her day today and her Danno was listening to her with a beaming smile on his face, eager to know more because Danny was enjoying every little minute with his daugther when he had her:

''And our coach was really demanding today, I don't know why because we were all in good shapes today despite two tests and an upcoming dissertation we have to do in English class.'' the pre-teenager said to her dad while looking at the beautiful landscape of Hawaii through the window, she heard her dad says:

''I'm sorry you had a so much exhaustive day Monkey, I myself had a bad day with a bad case but you know what will make it better?''

His daughter looked at him while thinking about what kind of case Danny had today but she was 100% sure that a) it included her Uncle Steve doing a stupid, reckless thing or so her father thought or a near death exprerience and b) that he wouldn't tell her because he thought she was a little too young to know even if she was eleven and that she was old enough to understand some things but with a little smile she began to speak:

''What? Tell me Danno! Is this a surprise? Shaved-ice? Surfing at Uncle Steve's? I don't know tell me I wanna konw!'' 

''I was rather thinking about a quit evening, a little dinner and a good night sleep for you but hey we can have shaved-ice if you want for dessert but it's only because we both had an exhaustive day and because it's been a long time since we had shaved ice, understood Gracie?'' 

The girl was a little disappointed with the fact there wasn't any surprise but she loved quit evening with her Danno, watching so T.V or a movie while she would fall asleep just after the first half of the film so she responded with a nod:

''Okey dokey Danno!''

''Good girl.''

She readjusted herself on her sit with her belt buckled before the two of them arrived home and it was without a doubt Steve's house. Yes because now Danny was living with Steve for not so long yes but still he was living now with the crazy Neanderthal SEAL because after nearly four years (well three years eleven months and two days!!!) they finally admit their feelings for each other when they were on a therapy session, Grace remebered very well that day because they picked her before seeing the therapist and she was sitting in the waiting room. She heard many names like ''You twisted Ninja SEAL!'' and ''You nerotic loudmouth Jersey boy!'' but after she heard the fed up therapist saying:

''That's enough both of you! You know what we are going to do? Because it's been three months we are seeing each other and I can't stand you two anymore! So either you change of partners or you stick together! That's your choice because here we can't go further in the therapy if you just thow yourselves insults like that. It's not constructive!''

Steve and Danny had their mouth wide open at the doctor and the therapist retook her breath before saying gently to them and with a new smile this time:

''I want the two of you, to think about what it would be like if you weren't partners anymore. I want you to tell me how you would feel if you weren't together in work life and in life in general.''

Grace from the waiting room didn't heard anything for approximately five minutes and began to think that something bad was happenning but then she heard her Uncle Steve say:

'' I would feel lost if Danny wasn't around me, I already felt lost without him when he was away in New Jersey or when I was away for the Navy or other. I began to learn how it was to have someone who cares for you with Danny because before him a few people cared about me appart from my sister but he just made his way into my life and my heart and broke all the barriers I made in my heart because I didn't want to suffer. Ok he yells at me all the time, calling me a Neanderthal, a crazy SEAL but I learn that in his language it's saying ''Hey I love you dumbass!'' and I'm so used to his presence now that it would be hard not to have him close to me everyday like now. So no, I don't want to have another partner, I only want him even if we're bickering all the time, it's us after all and I don't want it to change.'' 

The therapist saw the Commander so weak for the first time in three months, apparently he cared about Detective Williams more than she thought at the beginning, even if she clearly saw the two of them felt more than frienship for each other but now she was sure Commander McGarrett really loved Detective Williams, she gently says:

''Thank you Commander, it was really good and you Detective Williams? How would you feel if you weren't working with Steve anymore?''

Grace thought her Dad was going to say the exact opposite of what Steve said because he was angry but she heard him say:

''I hate to say this, especially with him being here but I would feel lonely if Steve wasn't around me anymore. I would feel extremely lonely and bored, yes bored because of all the crazy shit he does! I'm constanly alerted about what he does and if he's not doing something totally stupid and reckless, they should give me a medal for protecting the island from him blowing it up! But at the same time I feel...Protected when he's with me because he always makes sure I'm alright and when he's not there I feel that there's something missing, a tiny little thing missing. Yes I yell at him, calling him out for his shit and everything stupid and completely insane he does but it's because I want to keep him alive with me and I don't want him to die now! Because contrary on what he's thinking there's a lot of people who care about him. So I don't want to have another partner too because a) I know I'm stuck with him and he won't let me go and b) as I said I yell because I care and as my partner says bickering is our energy and I need energy.'' 

The duo looked at each other with intensity and smiled too when the therapist says to them, happy with what she pratically forced the two partners to do:

''Well I think that's enough for today but let me tell you something, you just made great efforts and you're in progress so I don't think we'll need many other sessions. I'll see you next week and we'll continue on this way, goodbye gentlemen.''

The two of them then left the therapist office and went back to Steve's house but Grace saw that something had changed in the way Steve and Danny were looking at each other, they were looking at each other with sparkling eyes and they were smiling, the girl didn't pay much attention and she thought it was because of the session and everything they said to each other but a month after that her Danno told her that Uncle Steve and him were together now, just like her Mom and Step Stan. Grace was so happy for them because they finally admitted their feelings to each other after years of flirting but not going further and she was happy to know that her aunt Kono had lost her bet and she own her 20$ because they made the bet with her Uncle Chin that Steve and Danno would be together before the end of their sessions with the therapist and Kono said they would be together at the end of the sessions while Grace said they would before the end of their sessions so she won her bet but of course never told her Dad.

So now, everytime she was with Danny she was also with her ''Step''-Steve because Danny was forced by Steve (really forced) to give up his appartment and to move in with Steve so they would be a real couple and Grace would have the beach near her and Mary Ann's old room and even if Danny didn't want to move in with Steve at first because it was too early for them and also because they had tried to live together and it was a desaster but when Steve made him his puppy dog eyes and promised him a night of pure tenderness and love he couldn't resist and move in with his insane SEAL of a boyfriend. 

They entered the house and Grace moved to her room to put her backpack and her stuffs before she heard Steve and Danny talking while was making dinner, she catched them kissing but they stopped when they saw Grace was looking at them with amusement, she says:

''Don't stop kissing because I'm here, I know you do it when I'm not there so don't stop! And one day you'll be the one catching me kissing somebody!'' 

She laughted when she saw the face of her Danno, she thought he was about to have a cardiac arrest while she saw that her Step-Steve wasn't so happy too at the thought of Grace kissing a boy, she went in the living room while Danny turned to face Steve saying:

'' It's not going to happen! She will not kiss somebody before she's fifty because I'm gonna lock her in a tower till the day I die and if you love me you're gonna help me!''

''Aww Danno we're not going to lock her in a tower, she's growing up it's perfectly normal! But we can always scare the boys she's gonna be with? What do you say?''

Danny smiled at his lover before circling his arms around Steve's neck while saying:

''Hum that's a good idea Commander, you really a schemer huh? Who would have thought?''

Steve grabbed the blond one and kissed him passionatly before hearing from the living room:

''Hey what's going on with the dinner huh? Danno I'm hungry!''

''It's coming baby, wait a little bit!''

The Commander laughed at the pre-teenager impatience and said:

''My God, she clearly is a Williams. She's got the stomach of her father and she's always hungry like you.''

Danny punched his idiotic lover in the arm saying:

'' Shut up Super SEAL and make us dinner, we're hungry or would you prefer starving two persons who are always hungry like you say?''

''Aye, aye Sir'' Steve made a salut before heading back to the kitchen while Gracie was texting on her phone with her best friend. After a moment, Steve called the two hungry people he loved the most in the world for dinner, he made one of Danny's favorite dish, lasagna with the help of Clara's recipe because yeah since Danny's mom knew her son was with Steve she didn't lost time in helping her ''future son-in-law'' like she called him now for her special recipes. The little family ate with Grace talking about her exhaustive day to Steve who wasn't there in the car earlier because he had to finish some late paperworks, he really liked having Grace more often with him because to him it was like having a family again and Danny was watching them with a soft face then after dessert (the promised shaved ice) Danny says to his daughter:

''Ok Monkey, Step-Steve and I have to talk about a few things, we'll be outside if you need us. We'll clean up the table so don't worry, go get some rest.''

''Thank you Danno.''

Grace didn't ask questions about what he and Steve were going to talk about, maybe it was about the harsh case her father told her they had, they always did that after dinner going outside facing the ocean in the chairs while drinking a beer, it was their little ritual and the pre-teenager found this so romantic so she went to the living room and sat on the couch. She turned the T.V on while hearing the French door opening and closing meaning that the duo were outside now, she switched through the channels but she didn't really want to watch something, she was really tired but then she fell on a T.V show she liked very much, a T.V show she was sometimes watching with her mother but wasn't watching with her Danno because he thought she was too young to watch it. It was Charmed, plus it was the season 3! The best season ever with the original Charmed Ones, Leo and Piper's wedding, Prue becoming stronger than ever and Cole the super hot demon who's with Phoebe! Wow she was lucky to fall on it! She recognized the episode, it was the one where Prue was turned into a dog and when Phoebe was turned into a Banshee because of Cole's supposed betrayal. She began to watch it and really hoped her Dad and Steve weren't coming back too soon because she really wanted to watch this episode, she arived the moment Phoebe was turned into a Banshee and when she pushed Piper and Leo before screaming in the night and jumped out of the window, she didn't heard that her Dad came back from outside because they forgot the beer and when he took them from the fridge and heard the scream coming from the T.V, went to the living room and saw a hideous thing screaming and his little girl was watching it! He recognized what it was, a T.V show he hated and that his child wasn't allowed to watch because it's an horror T.V show! Grace nearly jumped of surprise when she saw her Dad looking at her not really pleased:

''Hum Danno, I was...Hum just changing the channel!'' 

''Gracie, what did I told you about this T.V show huh?''

''That you didn't want me to watch it?''

Danny nodded at his daughter with his arms crossed:

''That's right so what are you doing?''

Grace responded with a beaming smile, trying to make a valuable excuse:

''I was just changing the channel.''

''I saw you watching it, Monkey you know Charmed is not for you right? You could have nightmares!''

''Danno I'm eleven, the ranking is 9+ I have the age now.''

Danny was going to say something before his daughter tells him:

''And if I watch it it's for the school!''

The Detective outed a small laugh before asking, still arms crossed and trying to stay calm:

''Really? And why?''

'' Hum... it was in our Italian class when the teacher asked us in a subject what is the T.V show which looks the more like our family or closed ones and I said it was Charmed!''

''Monkey, you do know that we don't have anything to do with that kind of T.V show right? One we're not killing monsters and two I don't know why but I don't believe you, for the record our family looks more like a mix between ''Step by Step'' and ''My Wife and Kids'' with a hint of ''NCIS'' giving what I have to support here, at work and in New Jersey.'' 

Grace laughed at her Dad analysis but he wasn't really joking, he even says:

''But anyway stop watching this ok? Watch something else with less blood and monsters and more reality.''

Grace rushed herself towards her Dad before he changed the channel and says:

''Wait Danno I can prove you that there's some similarities between us and the Halliwell!''

Danny didn't know what to do, listening to his daughter or changing the channel, well he guessed that if Grace would tell him the similarities she would watch the show so he said before sighing:

''Ok, ok but quick please.''

''Thank you, well appart from the fact that there are three sisters I can see here it would be one brother and two sisters as the Charmed Ones.''

''Really? Who would it be?''

Grace showed Danny the eldest sister, Prue and tells him:

''Kono could be the eldest sister with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection because she's so badass with the evil beings and I can really see her flinging people with just a mere move of finger or Astral Project to take the bad guys by surprise! That and the fact they are both really hardworking and close to their families.''

Danny was rather agree with what Grace said, Kono was indeed an hardworking woman with Ninja skills (probably learned from Steve for a few) then his daughter shew him the middle sister, Piper and says:

''You could be the middle brother with the power of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion as you're always moving your hands in every senses possible when you're angry or panicked plus Piper was the one who really didn't accepted her status as a witch just like you who don't believe in magic and likes normal things where they are. And you two have the same fear, that the happy moments turns into chaos, Step-Steve told me that plus you would be the one preventing Kono and the youngest sister to argue!''

Danny smiled at Grace's analysis, yes it was right he always threw his arms everywhere when he was angry (especially at Steve) and that is fear of happy moments turning into chaos was real but he was wondering who would be the youngest sister:

''Okay and who would be the youngest sister?''

Grace watched Phoebe who just turned back into herself again and says:

''Catherine would be the youngest...''

''Wait what Catherine and I would be brothers and sisters? Oh no, no, no no! No way out of question!''

It's not that Danny didn't like Catherine...Ok he hated her because even if she was okay with him and Steve being together and that she was with Chin now, he didn't fully trusted her yet but Grace continued nonetheless:

''Well you would be the one to argue with the youngest sister not Kono, as I was saying Catherine would be the youngest sister with the power of Premonition and Levitation as she's really good at fighting and she's good at finding clues in case before everyone else! Catherine is also like the Phoebe the youngest of the three of you!''

''Technically I'm the oldest, not Kono.'' 

''Never mind, Piper is the oldest after Prue's death and during Paige's era.''

''Ok but for me it's a little bit hard to imagine Catherine with the power of Premonition because if she did maybe she would have seen Steve being kidnapped and almost killed in Afghanistan!'' Danny said angry and with a hint of irony and sarcastic in his voice, he was still angry at her for not having been there with Steve when he woke up and for just called him to tell him she was staying in Afghanistan. She came back some months after and fortunatly had managed to find that kid and to save him but still Catherine wasn't Danny's favorite person and Grace knew it very well so she hesitated to say something else due to her faher's face, Danny was the one to talk first:

''Ok Monkey now that you shown me your grand theory of how we're Charmed you can change the channel and watch something else, something which isn't only demons and blood and monsters ok?''

But as Grace was going to say something, Steve entered the house looking for Danny who was really slow with the taking beer thing, when he finally found him he asked with a grin:

''Well Danno what's taking you so long babe? Falling on your duty to look for beers?'' 

Danny rolled his eyes at the ex-Navy SEAL before saying showing the T.V screen then Grace:

''No genius, my daughter here is trying to explain to me how she found that we have some similarities with an horror T.V show!''

Steve didn't understand at first and really believed that Grace was watching an horror T.V show but when he saw it was just Charmed, which Danny forbad Grace to watch he just said:

''Grace-face you know your father doesn't want you to watch it, so why aren't you changing the channel so you wouldn't be in trouble?''

Grace said to Steve with a smile:

''Ok but I was going to say you would be the Whitelighter Step-Steve.'' 

Steve watched the girl with the most beautiful smile she ever saw before saying to Danny who was stunned by his daughter, she could do anything to Steve, the brunette says:

''I'm a Whitelighter, did you heard that Danny? I'm a Whitelighter to your daughter.''

Danny shook Steve of off his daydreaming by saying sarcasticly:

''More like the Darklighter of my life, or a demon but you're absolutly not a Whitelighter Steve.''

Grace opened her mouth wide, her father knew what a Darklighter was! He was watching the show too and still was forbidding her to do the same thing? Watch what I'm doing but don't do what I'm doing huh? She asked her Dad upset:

'' You know the species in Charmed without telling me? That's not fair Danno, you watch it too but I can't!''

''I'm not watching it, your mother was watching it while being pregnant that's all and as I was there I watched it too, though I didn't like it.''

The pre-teenager unserstood better now and said to her dad, not upset anymore:

''Oh ok, sorry Danno but you know Step-Steve can't be a demon because if you're Piper he's your Leo!''

Danny was beginning to lose his patience there with Grace's analysis and Steve's goofy face but Grace continued anyway:

''And the demon is already taken, it's Adam who's the demon Belthazor and who's in love with Kono! He's the demon because of his past and because after all he's a nice kind of guy.''

Danny was smiling at his daughter's nice words for Adam, it was right to say that despite Adam's past with the Yakuza he was still a good guy and he loved Kono really much. Steve and Danny were really proud of what Grace said but they saw that she forgot someone:

'' Monkey, you forgot Uncle Chin.''

Oh that was right! She slapped her head while saying:

'' Oh right! Well Chin will be a Zen Master, as he's always calm and zen with everyone. He would have the power of Empathy, Levitation, Agility and Flight. He would be in love with Catherine like now.''

''And Lou? Who would he be?'' Steve said to Grace

''It's easy he would the one covering all of you like Darryl.'' 

''Hey don't forget Kame' Steve or Max!'' remarked Danny

''Kamekona would be an old sorcerer while Max would be...Just Max haha or maybe a student at Magic School...Hum no! He would be a Firestarter!''

Steve and Danny laughed at that, Grace had really thought about everything and everyone here, she really could have imagination sometimes. When Danny saw that it was past bedtime for Grace he told her daughter:

''Ok Monkey, you had your fun laughing at us but now it's time to go to bed and if you have nightmares it'll be all your fault!''

Grace rolled her eyes at her Danno, rose from the couch and says:

'' I'll not have nightmares Danno, I promise. I'm strong just like you and Step-Steve!'' 

She kissed her Dad and her step-Dad goodnight before hearing Steve saying:

''Good night you demon!''

''I'm not a demon, I'm a Whitelighter-Witch!'' they heared back, they laughed and decided to go to bed as well as it was a real exhaustive day chasing the bad guys, the drug dealers and the little scumbags. When the two of them entered their bed, with Danny on Steve's chest, the blond one said with a smile:

'' My daugther really has a strong and vivid imagination.''

''Yeah indeed but she was right in all her descriptions.'' Steve said back while rubbing Danny's back

''Yeah I have to admit, except for Catherine being my sister and having the ability to see the future.''

''Danny.'' Steve said with his warning tone

''Sorry.''

Steve kissed him before saying:

''Not a big deal, ok now sleep Piper you need your beauty sleep.''

Danny punched Steve in the chest before kissing his heart saying:

''Don't make me blow you up.''

'I rather like you blow another part of me.''

''Oh you're so romantic Steven, friends of the poetry good night!''

''You love it.''

''Unfortunatly, yes.''

''Hey don't talk to your Whitelighter like that.''

''Shut up Leo.'' 

They both laughed and quicky fell asleep into a quit peaceful, dreamless night.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you thought of this? It wasn't so hard to write,it was quite fun actually. For Chin being a Zen Master it's just fitting his character so much!  
> For the Charmed Ones, I used the real age of the actors (with Grace Parks being the oldest while Michelle Borth being the youngest)
> 
> Notice that Daniel Dae Kim and Ian Anthony Dale (Adam) both played in Charmed, Daniel played Yen Lo an evil Zen Disciple and Ian Anthony Dale played Gamma, an avatar! 
> 
> See you in abit for part 2!


End file.
